


【永熙】沉淪（ABO）

by MYLKAST



Category: HALO (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 永熙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYLKAST/pseuds/MYLKAST
Relationships: Jung Younghoon | Ooon/Kim Heecheon





	【永熙】沉淪（ABO）

###  ****沉淪** **

如果不是他臨時提前行程回來，那金熙天還要向他隱瞞多久？

他們第一次相見時，鄭永勛清楚地記得這個有著不可思議氣氛的孩子是個普普通通的beta，他對金熙天總是多關愛那麼一點，金熙天也總是黏著鄭永勛這個隊長，對此他們誰都沒避諱過，哪怕鄭永勛已經發現自己喜歡金熙天。

當然是那個意義上的喜歡。

鄭永勛一直認為這感情留在心裏就好，說出來只會徒增彼此的煩惱。

直到現在——他聽見金熙天叫著自己的名字。

不大的公寓裏瀰漫著Omega發情時甜膩的氣味，這味道鄭永勛熟悉得很，溫潤的牛奶混著勾人的麝香味，只不過迄今為止他只當做是金熙天用的什麼不知名香水。

“哥、永勛哥……”

鄭永勛心中一驚，他想也許自己知道現在該做什麼，可在淩晨這個時間點還有哪里能買到Omega專用的抑制劑，更何況，如今鄭永勛也被金熙天的味道撩撥起來。他決定、也只能試著和金熙天商量一下，讓自己臨時標記他，然後自己去廁所解決，這是唯一的辦法了。

從握緊門把到開門的時間漫長的仿佛將每一個動作都分解，金熙天的資訊素是他迄今為止唯一能令他心神大亂的銳利毒刃，令他動情亦插在他心上，每多嗅到一次疼痛與情欲便逐漸加深。

打開門的一瞬間，濃烈的資訊素撲面而來。金熙天抬眼看著鄭永勛，鄭永勛也回看著他。

金熙天坐在地板上，裸露的胸膛小腹間一片水光白濁，還有些星星點點地濺在黑色的襯衫上，可下身似乎扔不滿足的挺立。

金熙天用濕潤的眼睛責備一眼不發的鄭永勛，心中不爽地想這種時候永勛哥應該做點什麼吧。

鄭永勛似乎接收到了來自他的信號，單腿跪在金熙天身旁，顧不得他下身依舊濕滑，將人一把撈起安置在床上。

“你怎麼沒和我說過？”

金熙天自然知道鄭永勛指什麼，只是他不覺得有什麼說出來的必要，不知不覺瞞到現在。鄭永勛伸手撥開金熙天汗濕的劉海，胡亂地抹了抹他的臉，額頭抵著額頭。金熙天明白鄭永勛現在的眼神，那是從前他們談到重要問題時的眼神，比如組合的將來，再比如現在。

“熙天，你會同意我臨時標記你嗎。”

這句簡短的話仿佛觸動到什麼機關一樣，金熙天伸出手用力摟住鄭永勛不讓他離開，用濕漉漉的眼睛一直盯著他的隊長，金熙天喜歡鄭永勛困惑的表情。然後他勾人地笑了。

“我不要臨時標記，我想要哥。”

這句話同時啟動他們兩個人心中的什麼禁忌開關。他們之間對愛情或許有相同的默契，在這一瞬間兩人都對一個事實了然於心——終於鄭永勛和金熙天彼此坦誠兩情相悅。

鄭永勛壓在金熙天身上溫柔的親吻他的眼角額頭，下身與之相反粗暴地單腿擠進他腿間，半強迫地分開雙腿。稍有些粗糙的布料摩擦著金熙天的大腿裏側，鄭永勛只是感覺自己的資訊素在逐漸失控。被他資訊素影響的金熙天也不好受，身體的每一處都在渴望面前人的觸碰蹂躪。後面大概又流了水，洇濕了腰下的一小塊床單，冰涼的觸感讓金熙天輕輕蹭著床單，發情期的燒灼把他逼到無路可退。

鄭永勛察覺到他的小動作，含住金熙天的嘴唇，勾著他舌尖把唾液送進對方的齒齦間。金熙天根本沒有多餘的精力咽下去，他剛想叫鄭永勛快點，對方便福至心靈地扳開腿探進指尖，早就濕潤的後穴溫順地吞下鄭永勛的指節，在手指插入的瞬間，裏面的軟肉很受用地饞了上來，隨著鄭永勛擴張開的動作一開一合吮吸著入侵物。

僅僅是這樣細小的動作也能讓金熙天感到久旱逢甘霖的快感。他甚至能感受到資訊素從鄭永勛逐漸增多的手指一點一滴地侵犯自己身體的最深處，感受到屬於Alpha的壓迫感，他寒毛直立卻忍不住渴求更多。

內壁早已習慣了粗暴的入侵物，現在更想要的是能將它填滿的壓倒性的什麼。金熙天稍微合攏了雙腿，夾緊鄭永勛的腰磨蹭著，流出的水順著手掌濕了一床單，意圖不言自喻。鄭永勛當然知道他心愛的弟弟想要什麼，故意延長了抽出手指的過程，惡作劇似的勾起手指輕刮了一下敏感的軟肉，這一下直接勾到了金熙天裏面的前列腺點上，身下的人腰身突然彈起，發出了一聲甜膩的呻吟，白濁一下子飛濺出來，有些還沾在了胸膛上。

鄭永勛一直都不是那個很有餘裕的人，包括故意使壞折磨金熙天時，包括他現在被心愛的人纏住腰時，下身熾熱都好似要爆發一樣。他渴望這一天太久了，他想就算金熙天是個beta有一天他們也會走到這一步。

鄭永勛感覺到金熙天用腿踢了自己一下，那樣子好像在問到底還做不做。金熙天皮膚天生的白，平時臉紅便更加明顯起來，現在看的更是清楚，他渾身都泛著誘人的桃紅色。於是感到被催促的鄭永勛把他的兩條細腿打開，壓低身子舔弄他胸前的乳尖，將肉柱送進去。

入侵的過程並沒有受到多大阻礙，已經充分擴張的軟肉一擁而上緊緊吮吸著alpha誇張程度的陰莖。金熙天額頭一片汗濕，全部進入時忍不住隨著鄭永勛挺進的動作長歎，好像緩解了乾渴的旅人。每當頂到他更深處時就發出短促的驚呼一般的喘息，身體不受控制地顫動。他上下都被侵犯，只覺得自己墮入情慾深海，每搖晃一次便更加地無法自拔。

“熙天。”發情的痛苦剛剛得到一絲緩解，鄭永勛就連根抽出，龜頭抵在一開一合的小口上。金熙天被迫抬起嫣紅的眼睛看鄭永勛，他第一次看到永勛哥動情的樣子，一副連耳根都紅透的蠢樣子，他想自己肯定也一樣。

“熙天發情時，是在想著誰自慰？”

金熙天雙腿還夾在鄭永勛腰上，渴望被操幹到最深處的本能讓他難耐地搖著腰，可光是摩擦穴口根本無法滿足叫囂著的軀殼。本能性的眼淚一下子湧出來，更用力的把腰向前送。鄭永勛掐住他的腰，讓金熙天不能再有進一步的動作。

“熙天想要的話知道該說什麼，對吧。”

他總是瞞不過鄭永勛，比如他是個Omega，比如他想著鄭永勛自瀆。這些事情在他混沌的內心一點一滴攤開，遲來的羞恥感和被放置的不滿足感把他浸沒。他只能坦誠相告，不是嗎。

“只、只有永勛哥……”

從最開始，直到現在。

鄭永勛得到了他想要的答案，提著金熙天的腿變換不同的角度插進甬道，這一下直接頂到他深處的敏感點上，他猛地拱起腰，像是溺水般摟著鄭永勛不斷喘息，後穴隨著每一次的深掘湧出一波接一波的體液，沾得他大腿間水光淋漓。

“啊、別……別弄那裡…”鄭永勛在金熙天耳邊或是落下細細碎碎的親吻，或是啃咬白皙脆弱的耳骨，下身粗暴地入侵愛人的每一吋。每當狠狠碾過深處一點時，金熙天便忍不住拔高聲音，他咬上面前鄭永勛正聳動的肩頭，深深地啃出一個圓潤的壓印，即使這樣還是無法發散心中難以難說的感情，金熙天咬著下唇擺著腰，感受著升騰的慾望一點點把他帶向頂峰。

“嗚……不、要了，不要再頂了……”

金熙天大腿控制不住地緊繃，熟悉的臨界感包裹著全身。在之前他已經高潮過兩次，這一次來得猛烈且磨人。鄭永勛安撫似的親吻了他的眼角，每次捅入的力道卻絲毫不減，一點一點蠶食著他僅存的理智。突然金熙天爆發出一聲帶著哭腔的尖叫，稀薄的精水洩了他們一身。

鄭永勛長出一口氣，天知道剛剛多危險，他差點也被帶到射精。調整好呼吸後緩緩抽出肉莖，環抱著金熙天的腰身調整姿勢，讓他跪爬在床上。

迎接粗壯物什的入口被操到紅腫，被腸液浸潤的那裡泛著水光，楚楚可憐地激烈收縮。鄭永勛找好角度再一次頂到最深處，這次他耐心地在裡面頂弄，漸漸的，生殖腔的入口也為他打開，敏感的生殖腔溫度比腸壁更熱，叼住了陰莖的頭部便一個勁兒地蠢動，吸得鄭永勛頭皮發麻。

金熙天還沒從餘韻中緩過神，射精帶來的滿足感只短短的持續了一會兒，沒被標記過的身體發情起來比剛才更加難熬，生殖腔被突然插入帶來的巨大快感讓金熙天手足無措，忍不住濕了眼眶，猛地掙扎起來。他已經沒了力氣，精液稀薄的和水無異，也許下一次真的會被鄭永勛操死在床上。

“永勛、我不能……求你，哥……求你……”

鄭永勛看金熙天哭作一團的樣子心急如焚，他每呻吟一聲鄭永勛就感到像是貓抓在心上。可不做到這一步金熙天還要繼續忍受發情期的折磨，通往禁忌的門打開了怎麼能再次關上。

他心疼的撫著金熙天的頭髮，安慰道：“一會兒就好了，別哭。”可眼淚幾乎是條件反射一般停不下來。鄭永勛像是要將金熙天貫穿似的頂弄著敏感的生殖腔，結逐漸脹大卡在兩人濕滑的交合處，金熙天轉過頭細瞇著眼睛向他愛的哥哥索吻，鄭永勛在親吻之際低吼一聲將精液盡數射進生殖腔裡面，內壁感受到的細細密密的觸感和前後同時高潮的快感一併淹沒他。

他掙扎一般地扭動，像是要從滅頂中逃離一般，喉嚨深處哼出一聲綿軟的撒嬌似的呻吟，接著頭腦一片空白。

他短暫地失神了。

結消退之後，鄭永勛掃開黏在金熙天後頸的碎髮，方才散發著濃烈信息素的腺體布著青色的血管，他一口咬下去，嘗到了一些鐵鏽味和甜味。兩股信息素混在一起味道逐漸變得溫柔平靜，發情熱終於被抑制住，金熙天饜足的閉上了眼睛，沉沉地睡去。

他們誰都沒有想過會經歷漫畫書上說的那樣熱烈的愛情，只是回過神來早已墮入深海。愛，也許其中註定有些成分使人沉淪。這是他們的失誤，也是幸運。


End file.
